Seto Kaiba Goes To Hogwarts
by xxx Vampire Princess xxx
Summary: The name says it all doesn't it? Seto Kaiba, a young boy of eleven is invited to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Runs along with Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Harry Potter nor Yugioh belong to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

*******

"Master Seto, an envelope has arrived for you."

Seto let his eyes wander away from the stacks of textbooks on the table and quirked his eyebrows up in interest. Although the boy always seemed to look quite impassive, at a closer glance one would notice the dark shadows under his eyes, the slowly dulling orbs of blue... "Shouldn't you be handing the mail to my stepfather?" The last word was said scathingly and spat.

"Master S-seto, I have a strange feeling about this letter." The servant whispered, "Look at the address."

Seto did as the servant said, and froze. _To Seto Kaiba, Kaiba Mansion, 4__th__ room on the right, 4__th__ floor. _

"You will say nothing to _Gozoboro_, understand?" he demanded, sounding cold due to his tired mind.

"Yes Master," the servant bowed, turned around and left.

Curious, Seto Kaiba opened the envelope sealed with red wax and began to read the letter. Finishing quickly, his face was a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Could there really be such a thing?" he muttered to himself. _And even if there was, how could I be a wizard? I've got no magical talents, I've got no special... wait a second. _The brunet recalled that day, the day they were passed to their last known relative; cruel like the whole lot of them. They had all used up his and Mokuba's inheritance, and then left them in the orphanage. But the last relative, now she was something else. Something wicked, much much too evil.

[Flashback:]

_Seto and Mokuba sat nervously on the couch in front of Aunt Matilda. The only thoughts running through the older boy's head were to protect Mokuba. _

"_Now," the old woman began, in a screechy and high voice. _

"_I think I'll start with Seto cleaning up the attic. And Mokuba here can stay with me while he does that." _

_Seto clenched his fists – he wouldn't let Mokuba and him separate. And he especially didn't trust this old woman, not after seeing the 4 bulldogs she let loose around the house. _

"_Well then," the woman tapped her hands impatiently, "Get on with it." _

_Seto held Mokuba's hand hard, and the little boy clung back with just as much vigor. _

_Then, it seemed as though the woman's crinkled face became even more distorted as she scowled. She wrenched Mokuba away from Seto, whom she then slapped. _

_While Seto was frozen momentarily with shock, his wandering eyes caught a peek of the sharp knife in her pocket. _

_Protect Mokuba...Protect Mokuba...Protect Mokuba... it was almost a chant, repeating over and over again in his mind. _

_And then...a huge explosion. The old lady immediately let go of Mokuba, and glared at the back of the house, where smoke was beginning to rise. _

_Running over to his younger sibling, Seto gave him a hug, and as he did so, looked at his hands. They were burning – felt scorched. But he shook away the nagging feeling. _

Did that have anything to do with his flashback? The blue-eyed boy looked at the letter hopefully – this could his ticket out of here, at least for a while... but what about Mokuba? Seto wasn't going to leave his brother here alone with Gozoboro – Hell, the only reason Mokuba was safe so far was because Seto got the brunt of Gozoboro's wrath.

***

That night, Gozoboro was away for a business trip, and Seto had managed to wring his way out of being forced to go to this one.

Thunder crackled against his bedroom window, and the downcast boy looked with pleading eyes at the locked door. Mokuba was in his room, probably feeling the same.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts and the door opened. _NO! Gozoboro CAN'T be back already, _he thought fearfully. Instead, Seto was met with the face of a butler. "Master Seto, it seems that we had forgotten a tutor earlier today. He is here now, so prepare your books."

The brunet groaned inwardly. _Great, another tutor. _But the man greeting him surprised him greatly. He was a tall man, with long white hair and a long white beard. He wore half-moon spectacles, and unlike all of Seto's other tutors, had a kind face.

The man made sure to check that the butler had gone before closing the door, and taking a seat in a chair. "Now Seto," the man began in a kind voice. "I am Professor Dumbledore. I assume you have received your Hogwarts letter?" His question was answered by the sheet in the boy's hand. "Now, I know this may be a hard decision for you, so I will not force anything upon you. However, I must know, have you decided to go?"

For some strange reason, Seto had complete trust and faith in the man before him. Whether it was because of his kindness, or because the man had a certain power about him, the boy didn't know. "I want to...but I-I can't..." he trailed off helplessly.

"Very good. That is all I wished to hear. Your bags have been prepared, and your flight to London has been booked for tomorrow. I will deal with your stepfather."

The boy blinked at him in shock. Didn't the man hear what he just said? He absolutely could NOT leave his little brother behind.

Eyes searching for Professor Dumbledore, he realized that the man had gotten up and was leaving. Before he left though, he gave one last remark to Seto. "Oh, and preparations have been made for Mokuba to go to a boarding school. I'm sure you would not have liked him to stay with your stepfather. You will be able to send him letters on a frequent basis, and seem him during the holidays. I hope that fits to your liking?"

Realizing that Dumbledore was awaiting Seto's response, Seto replied thankfully. "Y-yes, that'd be great."

He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but glancing up, the man had disappeared, a warm breeze in his place.

Seto grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Mokie about _this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor Harry Potter belong to me! **

**A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter, but I have to get these tedious but necessary scenes out of the way! Next chapter… Seto finally goes to Hogwarts! A house he'll be sorted into, friends/acquaintances/ he'll make… ^^ Any ideas? Leave a review!!! **

The next day, for some reason, Gozoboro still wasn't back from his trip. ­­­­Seto suspected that it had something to do with _Hogwarts _and _Professor Dumbledore_, but didn't comment.

It seemed that the day was in Seto and his brother's favor, for all of their tutors had called in sick, and the locks of the doors weren't working, meaning that Seto and Mokuba could be together. The day was a great one for the two children, and a little too coincidental.

Later that evening, there was another storm brewing. Mokuba and Seto were sitting on a comfy sofa, huddling under a thick wool blanket. Mokuba, the small child already frightened by the storm as he was, was about to practically burst into tears at the large boom that shook the whole mansion. There were thunderous rumbles, echoing in the near empty house – the butlers and maids had taken an early leave today, seeing as how Gozoboro wasn't here to catch them. The thundering rumbles slowly became louder and louder, nearing the two children, and Seto soon realized that they were footsteps. A voice then called out to them: a kind voice – with a slight uneducated twang, and a British accent.

"Se'o? Mokuba?"

The children tensed and Seto threw the blanket so that it completely enveloped the two of them. _How does he know our names? _

"Come now, where'er you are, no need to be afraid." The voice paused momentarily. "Professor Dumbledore sent me."

Mokuba was attempting to stay silent and shaking uncontrollably, but Seto completely surprised the younger sibling by throwing the blanket off the two of them immediately.

"Did you say Professor Dumbledore sent you?" he asked, perking up.

"Ah now there y'are. Yes, yes he did. It's time for ya to go and pack up, we're be leaving in a bit."

Finally, the owner of the voice came into sight, and Seto almost let a scream escape his lips, Mokuba finally bursting into tears.

The man was huge, maybe around twelve feet or so tall. He was HUGE, with a dark, long mane of frizzy hair, accompanied by a matching beard.

The surprising thing was, that albeit all this, the man seemed not to be that old – perhaps in his late thirties or early forties.

Seto had to egg Mokuba into packing his things, and Mokuba –being the devoted, trusting brother he was- immediately followed his older brother's requests.

It was after they had packed and came downstairs, that the man finally introduced himself. Hagrid, his name was.

Mokuba had known that Gozoboro was planning on splitting up the two children by sending Mokuba to a boarding school, and was immediately cheered by this new plan. He'd do anything for Seto.

But even this didn't prevent the tears that the young boy shed, shaking violently as Hagrid dropped Seto off in some strange street.

Seto hugged Mokuba, and an almost unnoticeable stray tear glided down the brunet's face.

"I love you Mokie. Be good, and remember to send me letters, alright? I'll see you during Thanksgiving."

"Buh-buh-big bwuh-thuh! Please don't leave!"

Seto hushed his younger brother. It took everything in him to bid farewell to his younger brother – the only one he'd ever cared for, the only one he loved, the one he'd do anything for…the only one.

And as the brick wall magically closed between the two siblings, the first layer of frost enveloped Seto's heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; finally here! :) Please review!

Seto Kaiba looked around the train station. He was beyond confused and felt more than a little duped. The train ticket - which he had not glanced at prior to then- read the train 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters'. This had to be some kind of joke. The ticket would probably explode and reveal the real one, or perhaps there was a sticker under the '9 and 3/4'. Standing between platforms nine and ten, he paced back and forth anxiously. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he felt himself bang into someone.

He let out an apologetic, but nevertheless cool and reserved "sorry".

But the word had barely just passed out of his mouth when a voice rudely confronted him. "Oye, watch where you're going will you? Filthy muggles."

Kaiba looked up, annoyance flashing in his blue eyes. The silvery-blonde haired Brit had already stalked away with what coud only be his father. He heard the man telling the blonde "Draco, make your father proud," - in which a menacing "or else" was easily implied.

The boy's features changed to those of determination as he all but ran right into the the wall between platforms nine and ten. Seto couldn't believe his eyes. 'So that's what 9 and 3/4 means'. Following the boy's exact actions, the brunet set his face in concentration as he did the same.

Instead of feeling a collision against the wall that he was half expecting, he felt as though he had just passed through a velvety cloud, as he found a new setting around him. Most of the population on this side was between the ages of 11 and 17, but parents and relatives could be found just the same.

In front of the train, the number '9 3/4' was plastered in large, bold lettering.

Kaiba walked towards the entrance, hiding his nervousness behind a cold mask and squared shoulders. When the ticket keeper demanded his ticket, he handed it to him and was answered with a nod.

Passing through the halls, he found that many small rooms were not yet inhabited, and sat inside an empty one.

A half hour later, the train finally beganto fill up with students. When many glanced towards his empty chamber, he looked at them lifelessly, making sure to ward them away.

Eventually, someone entered his chamber. A oy that was muttering to himself angrily. "Stupid Crab and Goyle - the gits. Who do they think they are, already finding a room without me."

Seto realized that the boy was the very same he had had the misfortune of running into on the muggle side of the station.

He waited quietly, waiting for the boy to acknowledge him.

And so the blonde did. Looking up as he took a seat, he scowled. "So it's you is it. Appears you're not a muggle after all, I suppose. Well, I suppose better you than that filthy mudblood I saw up ahead of me. The name's Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. An entire family in the Slytherin house. ... You are?"

"Seto Kaiba."

The boy choked as his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "You mean heir to THE Kaiba Corp.? The most powerful empire of a company to ever exist that's originated in Japan?"

Kaiba sighed. "Basically," he replied monotonously.

"It wouldn't MATTER if you're muggle or even worse - a mudblood. Y-y-you--" it appeared he was absolutely speechless.

"I don't know what you mean by mudblood and pureblood and all this nonsense," the young Kaiba replied coolly. "Unfortunately, I know not if my parents were wizards, but Dumbledore said that my mother may have been a witch."

"Oh, so a halfblood," Draco said, not relenting. "Either way, not entirely a lost cause. So which house are you planning on entering? Like I said, my entire FAMILY's been in Slytherin, so I'm not worried that I'll turn out any different."

"Houses?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question.

"There's four of 'em. Every year the first years get sorted into one of them. There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." He almost spat out venom naming the last house.

Malfoy continued. "Slytherin's basically the best. Only purebloods can get in, but SOMETIMES they let in halfbloods too. Ravenclaws for all the genius geeks out there. Hufflepuff... well I'm not exactly sure WHAT they let into there, but Gryffindors are all supposed to be all brave and whatnot, though they're as pathetic as any of them can possibly get."

Kaiba took in the information, but did not take note of Malfoy's opinions on the houses - he seemed to be pretty biased in the first place. 'Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor. Which one will I be sorted into?'

He was brought out of his thoughts by an "Oye, best we change into our robes, we're almost there" from Draco.

***

Heh. So what do you think? Which one should the fantastic Seto Kaiba be sorted into? And I'm telling you now; I won't update until I've figured out Kaiba's house, so help me out by reviewing/ PMing me please! And state the reason for why you wish for Kaiba to be in whatever house you choose. For example: I'm so confused because I think Kaiba could sort into ANY House.

Gryffindor - He's clearly brave. Hufflepuff- He's extremely loyal to his brother. Ravenclaw- Oh come on, as if he isn't the most intelligent person you've ever met!  
Slytherin - He's cunning (in the anime; he managed to take over Kaiba Corp. from Gozoboro!) 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fine. Since you guys just don't seem to be relenting D= ;; read and you'll see what I mean.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh? Harry Potter? I've said it before and I'll say it again: NOT MINE. **

Kaiba stood coolly in line, a stark contrast to the other students that looked either nervously or excitedly towards the 'Sorting Hat'. However, all the first years silenced immediately as the next name was called: "Harry Potter". From the corner of his eye, Seto Kaiba could see all the older students looking hopefully towards the boy in question (who appeared quite nervous at the moment) and each setting a spot for him at their tables). Curious, he paid attention - noting that he should find out more about this 'Harry' character.

The silence was painful, and the Hat seemed to spend the most time contemplating this certain boy's fate. Eventually, it spoke aloud the final decision. "Gryffindor!"

Applause erupted from the 'winning table' - as that was what it appeared to be. The other houses all looked sourly towards the wearers of the Gold and Maroon emblem.

As chatter erupted once more, Ms. McGonagall called out the next name. "Draco Malfoy."

The hat barely just touched the blonde boy's hair when it practically yelled out "Slytherin".

-

A half hour passed, and the second last student had just been sorted. Finally, the expected "Seto Kaiba" was called.

The silence was almost as tense as it had been for Harry Potter. Faint "the Seto Kaiba?"s could be heard softly in the background of the tension.

The magical hat was placed on his head. And Kaiba was not surprised to hear a voice emitting from the hat, inside his head. "Hmmm... CEO Seto Kaiba. Ruthless, and intelligent. Why Slytherin would be the place to go for you, boy. You would lead the house to greatness. Yes, yes; no other house will simply do. Slytherin is the house for you!" and aloud, the hat cried "SLYTHERIN" to the awaiting population.

Malfoy caught Kaiba's eye and winked, patting the seat next to him. Sighing, Kaiba trudged over and reluctantly took the only available seat.

His first thought after Dumbledore's speech, and last before the feast was, 'this'll be a long year'.

**A/N: I really wanted him in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Oh well, it was unanimous from you guys =) Next: the plot FINALLY BEGINS! (: So review for me to work harder and faster on the coming chapters =D**;; **especially since the chapters will end up being MUCHHH longer ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Seto followed the other boys down the moving staircases to the dungeons. The snivelling raven haired prefect proudly introduced them to the Slytherin commons - a vast but chilly area, with green and silver drapes, matching furnishings, and grey stone walls to complete the look. Seto didn't know what to make of the area as of yet; he was just glad to be away from the crimson walls that marked the Kaiba Mansion, and his and Mokuba's imprisonment in the place.

The last of the first years up the stairs gave him a nudge on the shoulder, and followed with an, "Oye mate, are you going to bed or not?" before heading down the hall hisself. Coming out of his reveree, Kaiba rushed up the stairs and down the hall behind the other first year. After finding his name on the door of one of the dormitories, he entered the room. The dormitory was not much different from the commons, albeit warmer (strange, due to the lack of a fireplace in the bedrooms) and filled with beds and trunks. The Japanese boy examined the names on each of the other trunks in the room, to determine his roommates for the next year. He found it no surprise that Malfoy would be in the same dorm.

With a sigh, and a quick prayer to _kami _about the upcoming year and Mokuba's safety, Kaiba settled into his own Slytherin-decorated bed, and fell asleep.

The next few days were filled with insignificant details. They revolved around introductions. Introductions to the teachers, introductions to the other first years, introductions to the housemates; _introductions... introductions... introductions. _Kaiba swore that the next person to say "Nice to meet you" or "Blimey, you're Seto Kaiba!" to him was going to suffer an awful fate. It seemed the only person that had it worse than him was Harry Potter, who, Seto had learned through hushed whispers and gossip by the others, was famous for withstanding an attempt at murder by a powerful dark wizard _Voldemort. _Unlike him, however, Harry seemed more welcome to these proclamations of others recognizing him, although Seto noticed his facade slowly cracking.

Kaiba learned that classes were combinations of first years of two houses. Seto's schedule consisted of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel and Gryffindors; Transfiguration with McGonagall and Ravenclaws, Potions with Professor Snape and Gryffindors, Charms with Professor Flitwick and Hufflepuffs, and another class or two. It was these classes, more than anything else, that kept him interested in Hogwarts - the classes and Dumbledore.

As for students around him, none of them seemed to spike his interest. He'd made aquaintances with his dormmates and some of the others in his house, and managed a greeting or two with other first years in his classes. It wasn't that Kaiba was trying to be unsocial or anything; it just wasn't his personality to be the initiator of friendships. He knew that he'd end up meeting more people throughout the weeks; it's just the way school worked. For now he was content with just being AT Hogwarts.

**It's been a year. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I'm so very sorry for the delay. I moved COUNTRIES, and that took time to adjust to (especially the different school system). In case you're wondering, I moved to the States (where I'm assuming most of you are from), from Canada (where I know at least SOME of you are from). It's been... different, after living in Canada all my life, but I'm adapting (STRAIGHT As in ALL MY *AMERICAN* CLASSES WOOHOOO). Anyways, if you guys have any advice on USA, please let me know! And I know I'm going on and on and on... **

**To cut it short, I'm back and more dedicated than ever to get this fic moving! Please motivate me further by REVIEWINGG (ConCrit is welcome!). These beginning chapters revolved 100% around Seto Kaiba, but the next will incorporate interactions with the others as well (: **

**REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL. GIVE ME FUEL. (: **


End file.
